


Unnecessary Tears

by akalover



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Bit of Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Pining Idiots, Sanremo, bit of angst, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: It's the night of the duets on Sanremo. One year has passed since their victory which brings some emotions to both Ermal and Fabrizio.





	Unnecessary Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as an anon request on my tumblr, but I also wanted to post it on here. So here it is! If you read this anon, thank you once again for the ask :)

It was his turn now to stand on that stage, just like one year ago. Only this time without Fabrizio on his left side. It felt weird without him and to see Fabrizio with Niccolò. He watched him playing his guitar, singing his heart out. There’s always something so magical, so mesmerizing to Ermal when he sees Fabrizio perform.

Simone’s song is very beautiful and ever since he heard it for the first time, it made him think of Fabrizio. But on the other side, every beautiful song makes him think of Fabrizio. Actually, Fabrizio never leaves him mind. And it’s driving him insane. All these thoughts, constantly dwelling on them and spiralling around them. When really, it’s not that complicated at all. The only thing there is to it, is acceptance. It took him some time and multiple sleepless nights for it, but eventually he came to terms with it. It was very hard at the beginning, knowing that the feelings he has won’t get returned. That’s why he keeps them to himself. It’s better like this, he made himself believe. But what is better? Keeping those feelings to yourself, making them eat you alive? Or confessing those feelings and risking to loose one of the best persons you have in your live.

Again he tells himself to shut off his mind as he enters the stage. Just one song, helping out a friend. That’s all. Though as the music started he could feel the tears pressing behind his eyes. Keep it together Ermal, just a few minutes. His first lines went well, but as the song goes on it’s getting harder to not get emotional. You could already hear it in his voice, breaking at one point. He took everything he could to deliver the song at its best. Maybe the emotion adds to the song, making the audience and the public really feel its beauty.

Meanwhile in the backstage area, Fabrizio stares at the screen. One single tear rolls down his cheek. Overwhelmed by Ermal’s performance, by his angel-like voice and those stunning close up shots in which every detail of his face was visible. Fabrizio felt like falling in love all over again, only this time even harder. Words could not describe how much he admires the curly haired man. He took over most part of his heart and mind. If only he knew how he felt. But that will never happen. Multiple times throughout the year he tried to tell him, picking up every piece of courage he could get and opened his mouth to let those words out. But it never happened once they stood face to face. He would make an excuse and come up with something else to say or just said nothing, telling him he forgot what he wanted to say. Of course he didn’t, but he couldn’t bare the pain he had to go through if Ermal reacted badly. So the only solution was to keep quiet and hope that those feeling will fade away in time. But they never did. It grew stronger then ever, with this moment reaching its highest point. Confronted by his own feelings, Fabrizio grabbed his coat and made his way out through a backdoor, leaning against the wall in this dark, quiet alley. He needed a smoke before he could face Ermal again. At least no one could see him cry here.    

Ermal got off the stage, getting greeted by lots of people who congratulated Simone and him on their great performance. But his mind wanted some peace. Out of habit he looked around for Fabrizio, but as he didn’t spot him, he decided to get some fresh air. It would do him good. He knows that somewhere in the back of the building there is a backdoor to an alley. Perfect for some peace and quiet.

As he opens the door the cold air steals the comfortable warmth of the building and he instantly starts to shiver. It’s dark out here, there’s only a light attached to the wall. When he looks ahead he sees a dark figure leaning against the wall. It looks quite eerie, a figure in a dark alley with no people around. ‘’H-hello…?’’ The figure looked up. **‘’Ermal?’’** ‘’Bizio?! What are you doing out here?’’ He approached Fabrizio, but as he got closer the tears of the older man immediately struck him. ‘’Are you crying?’’ Fabrizio quickly wiped away the tears. **‘’N-no.’’** Ermal got closer and looked into his eyes. ‘’You know you can tell me anything, right?’’ Fabrizio looked down again. He wants to tell him so bad and he hates lying to Ermal’s face. But just like those times before, he couldn’t. So like always, he made up an excuse. **‘’I’m just…just emotional.** ’’ He said with a deep sigh. **‘’You know, thinking about us being here last year and what we have achieved so far. And now we are here again, and you just sang with Simone. It’s was really beautiful Ermal.’’** He looked up, straight into Ermal’s eyes, and another tear falls from his eye. Ermal reaches his hand out to his cheek and wipes the tear away with his thumb.

‘’So they’re happy tears?’’ Ermal said in a faint voice, almost making it sound like a whisper. Fabrizio lets out a chuckle and throws his arms around Ermal’s neck. Without hesitating Ermal returns the gesture by wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. Both of their faces buried in each other’s neck with closed eyes. Just like one year ago, the same place, the same intensity, the same hug. They both got lost in their embrace, not wanting to let go yet. It’s comfortable, safe and their body heat radiates towards one another which conceals them from this chilly February night.

Once they pulled apart with their heads, their bodies stayed close. Still holding each other, looking into the others eyes. A small smile appears on Fabrizio’s face which instantly makes Ermal smile too. That is the effect he has on him. Only a smile is needed to make the pain much more bearable. Fabrizio’s warm hand goes up to his cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. He leans forward and lays a soft kiss on Ermal’s cheek.

 **‘’Thank you for everything this past year.’’** He whispered as Ermal’s mind was still on this tingling spot on his cheek. The blue light of the moon reflects in his eyes, making Ermal captivated in those deep brown orbs. He can’t look away now, it’s like he’s enchanted under a spell. ‘’You don’t have to thank me Bizio, you’ve all done it yourself.’’ **‘’That’s not true. Without you I wouldn’t have made our song. Without you I wouldn’t have won Sanremo, let alone survive Eurovision. Without you I wouldn’t have gotten inspiration nor motivation to work on new music. You take the best out of me Ermal, you are…everyone should be thankful to have you in their life.’’** Ermal just stares at him, his mouth in a slight gape. He can’t believe Fabrizio just said that, it only makes him fall for him even more. ‘’B-bizio.’’ He stutters. ‘’I don’t know what to say, but… _Ti voglio bene Bizio.’’_

He doesn’t how or when it happened but it feels like their faces are closer than before. The warm, damp air that comes out of Fabrizio’s mouth contrasts with the icy skin of his cheek. A curl fell from his head, right in front of his eyes. He didn’t mind but Fabrizio apparently did when he put it back behind his ear. They are standing close, oh so close. Ever so slowly the space between their faces gets smaller and smaller. And once their noses have touched and their faces tilted to the side, there was no way back.

Their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. It felt a hundred times better then Ermal imagined it to be. He thought it would make his body fill with electricity and that it would feel like he could explode of butterflies. Which is partly true, there definitely are butterflies. But there is also this calmness coming over him like he never experienced before. This feels good, this feel right, this feels amazing. And he isn’t dreaming, this is real.

Gently their lips pull apart, resting their foreheads together. Fabrizio slowly opens his eyes, but saw something he didn’t expect. Now it was Ermal who has a tear rolling down his cheek. Is he sad? Does he regret what just happened? **‘’W-why are you crying?’’** Fabrizio asked carefully as he wiped the tear away, then letting his hand stay on Ermal’s cheek. ‘’I’m just…happy.’’ He said and showed a shy smile. Fabrizio felt relieved and took Ermal in his arms. One hand in his hair, the other one on his back making circles.

 **‘’I’m happy too. And I can’t believe we just kissed. I was so scared Ermal. To loose you, to hurt you if I told you my feelings. Don’t get me wrong, this past year has been amazing, but it was also painful to keep it all to myself. You don’t know how happy you just made me.’’** ‘’God Bizio, it was so hard for me too. But now I wished I did tell you, because then we both wouldn’t have to live in that lie.’’ **‘’It doesn’t matter now.’’** Fabrizio puts their foreheads together again. **‘’Let’s focus on the future, not on the past.’’** He said and leaned in for another kiss. But this kiss wasn’t nearly as short as the first one <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
